narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Onryō Oni
Onryō Oni (鬼怨霊, Oni Onryō) was an created by the criminal organization to eliminate the and . Possessing the DNA samples of both , Onryō was gifted with the powers of both his genetic templates, and also inheriting the negative memories of both his targets, became dellusioned with their current beliefs, to the point where Onryō proclaimed himself as the "real" Naruto Uzumaki, the one consumed by . Background Onryō was created by the organization named by using the DNA samples of both and , alongside with the usage of their advanced technology. The process was initially flawed, however, as Onryō aged rapidly and within seconds of his birth, already aged to his adolescence, but with Kara's quick revisal, the process was halted and Onryō's creation was finally completed and perfected. Furthermore, Jigen inserted some of the ' within Onryō, making him a in the process. Upon gaining consciousness, however, Onryō immediately rebelled against his creators, deeming their statements as their "creator" as nonsense and fled from Kara's hideout, and while the other members deemed him a failed experiment, exclaimed that Onryō's goal was still intact and they simply needed to await for the results. After fleeing from Kara's grasp and influence, Onryō began suffering from flashes of memories that belonged to both Naruto and Sasuke, although only the most negative and painful memories of both , and the experienced caused his mind to become twisted and corrupted. Deeming his genetic template a "fake", Onryō believed himself to be the "real" Naruto Uzumaki and vowed to eliminate his "clone" from existence and rushed towards to complete his plan. Possessing Naruto's memories, Onryō was easily capable of sneaking past the barrier that protected the village from intruders, and strolled around the village while concealing his identity to find a way to reach Naruto, but was well-aware that Naruto's current strength was far beyond his own and decided that assistance in his quest was required. Onryō then traveled to the and using his Sharingan, placed the workers under a genjutsu and forced them to build an ally that would follow his commands without question or hesitation. Utilizing their advanced technology, the institute's workers were capable of building a mechanical being, whom they simply named as Cyborg, who immediately pledged his unwavering loyalty towards his new master, Onryō. Deciding that Cyborg's strength was enough to challenge his "clone", Onryō killed the institute's workers before preparing to return to Konohagakure and launch his much-awaited assault. Personality Onryō was an extremely misanthropic individual, possessing a strong hatred and contempt towards all sorts of life beings besides himself. Nevertheless, despite Onryō's general hatred of other life forms, he would still seek the aid of others to achieve his goals should Onryō believe they were necessary, but was more than willing to sacrifice and betray any and all allies that had joined his cause, especially when they either proved to have become a liability or outlived their usefulness, such as when Onryō coldly betrayed his creation, Cyborg, after the latter's strength proved to have been completely exhausted, and merged himself with Cyborg's body, at the cost of his ally's existence, proclaiming that his death was the most useful act he'd ever performed. Having inherited only the negative memories of both and , Onryō developed a strong, and unwavering, hatred towards in particular, and seeing his genetic templates protecting the same village that caused "him" a lifetime of suffering caused Onryō to deem Naruto as a "fake" while proclaiming himself to be the "real" Naruto Uzumaki. Simultaneously, Onryō also deemed Sasuke as a "disgrace" and "failure" of the for defending the village that caused the downfall of the proud clan, and vowed to "restore" the Uchiha to its previous glory of . Onryō also displayed strong signs of hypocrisy, as despite his claims of being the "real" Naruto Uzumaki and rebuffing the statements of being merely a creation rather than a natural life form, Onryō openly boasted about his inherited abilities and unmatchable skill derived from his DNA samples, and proudly proclaimed himself as a "superior being" than natural human beings, and vowed to reconstruct the world with life forms to prove their superiority, effectively having developed a god complex. Onryō was a sociopathic narcissist, to the point that he frequently referred to himself in the third person as "Lord Onryō" (怨霊様, Onryō-sama). Being composed of pure hatred, Onryō enjoys conflict, chaos, and mayhem above all else, alongside tremendous sadistic tendencies, becoming incredibly excited at the thought of creating suffering and despair upon humankind and proudly coined himself as a Agent of Chaos (混沌のエージェント, Konton no Ējento). Possessing a power-obsessed megalomaniac nature, Onryō marveled at his own power and proclaimed that powers that were too strong to be used were meaningless, further deeming that anyone who feared power was unworthy of being at his presence, and according to Sasuke Uchiha, was physically and psychologically uncapable of expressing remorse or empathy for any of his horrendous actions, and was once compared to Sasuke's old hate-filled self, but Naruto would retort that Onryō was "100% worse" than Sasuke ever was in the past. Onryō thought of everything in terms of power. He was utterly willfully ignorant of people or matters which he considered to have no value. He was dismissive of the unique abilities of skilled , deeming that as merely "inferior" to his own and paid little to no attention or care to his enemy's special abilities. An aspect of Onryō's personality is also his greatest weakness: his arrogance. He truly believed that his superior than all of humankind and would often attack his enemies recklessly, believing himself to be immortal, which was only further enhanced after merging himself with Cyborg's body. Despite his claims of superiority, Onryō was more than willing to copy the battling styles and techniques of his opponents, such as developing darker versions of Naruto's techniques. As Onryō's attempts to eliminate Naruto and Sasuke continued to fail, Onryō became increasingly more unstable and unhinged, and by his final moments, had completely lost his sanity and common sense, with his only sign of intelligence and awareness being his obcession with eliminating Naruto and Sasuke from the face of the earth, and utilizing his last remaining strength to commit suicide and take his opponents along with him, which ultimately failed as both Naruto and Sasuke survived the attempt. Appearance Onryō looks virtually identical to , though his hair was black rather than blond, possesses a more shaggy-looking style. He also possesses darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes. To conseal his identity while undiscovered, Onryō wore a white mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity, Onryō discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he appeared shirtless, and wore fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Abilities Possessing the DNA samples of both Naruto and , Onryō was an extremely dangerous and powerful individual, being capable of effortlessly defeated the majority of in rapid succession, alongside the , and one of 's . Chakra and Physical Prowess Through Naruto's bloodline, Onryō was blessed with remarkable stamina and an equally powerful life-force, granting him tremendous vitality and an immensely long potential lifespan. Atop of his large reserves of , Onryō had complete mastery over his chakra control, being capable of performing highly advanced techniques with little as possible. Likewise, Onryō's DNA also granted him further reserves and control, and with the added notion of the negative memories of both of his genetic templates, Onryō's chakra was completely, and irreversibly, dark and sinister, yet strong and powerful. His charka was so dense that it was capable of breaking himself free from 's Shadow Paralysis Technique by simply releasing a burst of his energy. His chakra was also incredibly strong that could sense it from the and paralyze her with fear. Onryō was expertly talented in , being capable of fighting dozens of opponents simultaneously, and was easily able to dodge and disarm his enemy's attacks from all directions. Aside from his physical strength, another of his prominent abilities was his overwhelming speed, being capable of outspeeding and with ease, and with his stamina and chakra reserves, was capable of opening the , with Onryō himself stating that he could open all eight gates if wished, but would obviously refuse as it would result in his death, and was only seen being capable of opening the first seven gates instead. Body Modifications .]] After merging himself within Cyborg's body to enhance his powers, Onryō's overall appearance suffered a complete, and drastic, change: His face became slightly more sharper, while his eyes gained black scleras with yellow irises. The rest of his body became completely mechanical, and he also gained piercing-like black markings on his ears. The merging caused Onryō to gain further abilities, such as gaining Cyborg's ability to fire blasts of energy from his hands, and unleash a large beam of energy that could completely destroy mountains with one hit. Furthermore, his mechanical body caused Onryō to become completely immune to poison and illness, along with further enhancing his physical strength, and steeming from Cyborg's abilities, also granted him the ability to wield the Steel Release kekkei genkai. Jinchūriki Transformations As the of the , Onryō possesses vast reserves of especially strong chakra. Because of Onryō's hatred and the lack of an actual influencing his actions, Onryō is capable of unleashing the full extent of the beast's chakra. Onryō also shows the ability to sense negative emotions, able to detect the strong hatred of others with mere eye contact. When undergoing his state, Onryō's body undergoes a complete transformation, with his body being converted into a humanoid shape, granting him an edge in battle. Unlike other 's transformations, Onryō's chakra is has a darker shade of red, complete with pupiless red eyes and a red mouth. Under this form, Onryō displayed both impressive speed and strength, crossing the distance between itself and in an instant and then punching her a sizeable distance away with a single blow, knocking her out. Likewise, it was able to easily outstrip and overwhelm both and in hand-to-hand combat, forcing the teammates to retreat to avoid severe injuries or possibly death. His transformed state also gained unique abilities exclusive to jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, such as gaining the ability to create arms made from the cloak's chakra and unleash shockwaves by simply roaring at his opponents. Furthermore, Onryō gained the ability to utilize a Tailed Beast's ultimate technique, the Tailed Beast Ball, by forming a large black ball of chakra in front of his mouth, which, upon being fired, had the capability of destroying the entirety of as noted by Naruto. Unlike Naruto, however, Onryō managed to develop his own technique based on his Nine-Tails' chakra, which was named Nine-Tails Bomb, where Onryō would fire purplish-orange powerful chakra beams from all directions. These beams were powerful enough to cut through solid rock and even damage Naruto despite the latter being into Kurama. Ninjutsu Onryō possesses mostly the same abilities as both Naruto and Sasuke, being capable of utilizing the Shadow Clone Technique, along with its enhanced version, being capable of creating thousands of clones at once effortlessly. Furthermore, Onryō developed his own personal summons that Onryō named Hyakki Yagyō, which were a total of nine monstrous summons, based on the 's numbers. Nature Transformation Onryō could use all five basic , as well as Yin Release and Yang Release. With the DNA samples of Naruto and Sasuke, Onryō has the unique and distinctive trait of possessing two chakra affinities: Fire (based from Sasuke's DNA) and Wind (based from Naruto's DNA). Onryō possessed a mastery over the 's trademark Great Fireball Technique, something that both shocked and impressed Sasuke. Onryō could also create a succession of dragon-shaped fireballs, and unleash a meteor-sized sphere of fire that nearly penetrated through Sasuke's Susanoo. Through his affinity for Wind Release, Onryō could unleash an unblockable gust of wind that had the destructice capability of leveling an entire forest, exhale several blades of wind at different angles, by rapidly moving his head in various directions, and was capable of perfectly copying Naruto's own-created Wind Release: Rasenshuriken technique, without the aid of shadow clones. With his Lightning Release nature, Onryō showed the ability to use the Chidori, and its enhanced versions of it. His complete mastery over these techniques greatly shocked both Sasuke and Naruto, who remarked that Onryō's mastery over the technique was almost as good as Sasuke's. Onryō possessed complete mastery over several elemental kekkei genkai, the first of which Onryō demonstrated being Explosion Release. With it, Onryō could create a small explosion in his palm to attack from a distance, or alternatively, establish direct contact his their opponent through a simple punch, followed by generating an enormous explosion from the opponent's insides. For his last-ditch effort, Onryō could digest his own Explosion-based chakra in order to implode himself along with his opponents, instead of ordering his clones to commit the act. Another of his notorious kekkei genkai was his usage of Dark Release, which Onryō mostly used to develop darker versions of Naruto's techniques. Alongside the copied versions of his abilities, Onryō could also forcibly extract the physical and spiritual energy of another ninja, even from a considerable distance, and subsequently convert them into light blue flames, turning it back on his enemies with amplified strength to blow them away. After merging himself with Cyborg's body, Onryō also inherited Cyborg's Steel Release kekkei genkai. With his Steel Release, Onryō could raise a steel shield from the ground, in the form of a defensive wall, and create small balls made of steel and fire them towards his opponents from a considerable distance. Perhaps Onryō's most notorious technique with this element was his usage of Steel Release: Superior Armor, in which Onryō converted his entire Steel-based chakra outside of his body to completely engulf him, after which it would transform itself into an artificial steel armor, complete with wings and a helmet, to enhance his endurance and durability in combat. Dōjutsu Sharingan Steeming from Sasuke's genetic source, Onryō possesses the ability to awaken the Sharingan, and his exclusive distinctive ability of awakening a Sharingan in only one eye at a time should Onryō wish for it. Furthermore, through his bloodline, Onryō also has the advantage of activating and deactivating the dōjutsu at will, along with the proper stamina to maintain it. With the Sharingan, Onryō can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees, track fast-moving objects, and predict his opponents' movements before they can even perform them, based on their current level of strength, as Onryō wasn't capable of predicting neither Naruto or Sasuke's movements due to their overwhelming powers. He can also use place others under genjutsu with mere eye contact for broad purposes such as distraction or placing them under his control to do his bidding. However, due to Onryō's unability to feel love or affection towards anyone but himself, his Sharingan wasn't capable of evolving itself towards the Mangekyō Sharingan as it required the trauma of the loss of a loved one to awaken it, but according to Onryō himself, the thought of awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan sickened him based on the dōjutsu's conditions, deeming the thought of "love" as a disgusting feature. Intelligence Onryō was a very keen-minded individual, being capable of quickly coming up with strategies for enemy attacks while still engaged in battle merely seconds after witnessing an attack. In combat, he could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind a technique after seeing it only once, and from there plan around its strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. Even without the usage of his Sharingan, Onryō could predict his opponents's moves simply by analyzing their facial expressions and body language. His intelligence also made him order his subordinate, Cyborg, to attack recklessly, just so Onryō could analyze his opponents's moves from a distance and further develop counter-measures against them. He could formulate multi-step plans or backup plans in the thick of battle, and act quickly even when given new information, seen as when Onryō decided to merge himself with Cyborg during the middle of a battle after having just coming up with the idea. Nevertheless, when beginning to lose his collected and cool exterior, Onryō can become extremely headstrong and start acting without thinking, and unleash a barrage of attacks in an irate attempt to finish off his opponents, completely disregarding his earlier discoveries and statements steemed from his increasingly loss of sanity and common sense. Trivia *Onryō's name (怨霊) literally translates into "vengeful spirit", sometimes rendered "wrathful spirit". His name is derived from a Japanese mythological creature of the same name, specifically a ghost (yūrei) believed to be capable of causing harm in the world of the living, injuring or killing enemies, or even causing natural disasters to exact vengeance to redress the wrongs it received while alive. *"Oni" (鬼) is based on a Japanese folklore of the same name, which are a kind of yōkai, ogre, or troll in Japanese folklore. Category:Deceased Category:Pseudo-Jinchūriki Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Artificial Human Category:Sharingan User Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Rank Criminal